rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Merida's Bow
Merida's Bow is her prize weapon as she uses it to shoot arrows while ridding Angus and creating memories of freedom. Appearance A light brown wooden bow with Celtic markings on each side, with a Celtic eagle carving done by Merida DunBroch. When Queen Elinor thrown it into the fireplace and when she and Merida had to reverie the spell, Merida grabbed a spare dark brown bow to assist her. (But they say that the 'spare' is the burnt bow, that got fixed by it's owner.) Lore King Fergus gave it to little Merida for her birthday as well as her first archery lesson and when she went to retrieve her first shot arrow Merida came face to face with a Will -O'-the-Wisps as it and a few others led her back to her family. Years later Merida became a master archery as she kept up her skills while ridding Angus on days she 'doesn't have to be a princess' and on one of those noun princess days she carved a small Celtic eagle into the wood of the bow. Merida felt like her days of shooting arrows was coming to an end when her mother told her that she'll have to marry on of the lords first born sons as they fight for her hand; and the part of 'first born' gave Merida an idea as she chose archery for the main event and challenge for the lords' sons. Merida hid her bow, arrows and quiver as Young MacGuffin, Macintosh and Wee Dingwall shoot an arrow each at their targets and when Wee Dingwall shot the winning shot Merida placed her clan's (crest) flag before throwing her clock off. "I am Merida. First born descendant to Clan DunBroch and I'll be shooting for my own hand!" She told the crowed before hitting MacGuffin's target and coming onto the others. Elinor tried to stop her daughter and right after she shot her third arrow right through Dingwalls', the queen dragged Merida away so she could have a word with her. The 'word' turned into a fight and when Merida used a sword to slice trough the DunBroch Family Tapestry Elinor (fillind with rage) took her bow away from her before throwing it into the fireplace. After Merida ran out of the room in tears Elinor realized what she'd done and tried to save the bow before it was completely burnt, but she only saved half of it. Merida later got her hands on a spell to change her mother and fate, but it turned the queen into a bear and the two needed to revers it before anyone (mainly Fergus) sees and kills her. So while the Princes kept their father and guests 'buzzy,' Merida grabbed a spare bow (close to the size and form of her old one) before the two headed to the Witch's Cottage to fix her 'mess'. The 'spare' bow might not her old one, but Merida still has her skills and it served her in 'catching' breakfast and defending herself agents Mor'du in the ruins and Ring of Stones and she can create new memories with it. (But it was said that when Fergus locked Merida in the room that held the family tapestry and her burnt bow, Merida restrung it before she and her brothers set off to the stone ring, so they could save their mother. But she was seen wielding the spare bow. Unless the spare bow is her original bow, that darkened from the fire and Merida fixed, sanded and strung up before she headed out.) Role in the Crossover It serves as a mark of Merida's wild, free side and her love for archery. It can used in AUs (like Hunger Games and Narnia) and other crossovers, but in a form that resembles it; like a key ring, pin, necklace or modified into a modern or futuristic-like bow. Fans also use the bow, with and an arrow, as a symbol of her archery skills or as her RotBTD mark, as well as the DunBroch clan or kingdom crest. Images brave-disneyscreencaps_com-139.jpg|Using it for the First Time brave-disneyscreencaps_com-801.jpg|Carving brave-disneyscreencaps_com-2767.jpg|Hidding It brave-disneyscreencaps_com-2983.jpg|Merida's Quiver and Arrows brave-disneyscreencaps_com-3252.jpg|Thrown in the Fire brave-disneyscreencaps_com-3284.jpg|What's left of it Category:Brave Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Crests